In general, a refrigerator serves to store items, such as food and beverage, at a temperature cooler than ambient room temperature. The refrigerator stores the items in a cooled state or in a frozen state.
To this end, the refrigerator is provided with a refrigeration cycle composed of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation processes that use a refrigerant as a fluid. As the refrigeration cycle is repeated, cool air is generated. Then, the cool air is evenly supplied to an interior of the refrigerator, thereby allowing the refrigerator to maintain a relatively cool inner temperature.